Many commercially available residential and industrial exercise machines include computing systems which request entry of a user's weight. Often, the computing systems use the entered weight to control a resistance, speed, or inclination of the exercise machine. Moreover, the computing systems use the entered weight to configure exercise routines, recommend optimal or other exercise parameters, control user feedback, determine physiological parameters, or the like.
Thus, many exercise machines rely on a user-entered value of a user's weight to calculate exercise parameters, determine recommendations, configure routines or fitness programs, or the like. Moreover, some exercise machines rely on the user-entered value of the user's weight to configure parameters of the exercise machine. However, there are a variety of reasons why users may not enter accurate information about their weight. For example, users may not actually know their current weight, or misunderstand the purpose for entering their weight. For example, a user may enter a greater value for his or her weight because he or she believes the exercise machine will provide a more difficult or easier workout. Still other users may enter inaccurate information because they are self-conscious about their weight.
For whatever reason, use of inaccurate weight values can result in the exercise machine potentially recommending exercise parameters or configuring itself in manner not optimally suited for the user. Misconfiguration can result in diminished returns for the exercises performed, which can result in eventual discontinued use of the exercise machine.